


What Nightmares Are Made Of

by magicpiano



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drowning, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: Truthfully, Andy was jealous of Nile’s dreams.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	What Nightmares Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! This fic contains some very sensitive content!!

Truthfully, Andy was jealous of Nile’s dreams.

She wishes she could take them from her. Nile didn’t deserve to suffer like that, she shouldn’t be forced to endure those nightmares. The fault was hers and thus the punishment should be hers as well. But the world doesn’t work like that, their immortality doesn’t work like that. As long as Quynh lives, Nile will dream of her. The universe pushes them together, but in a great irony never gives enough for them to actually be able to find Quynh.

Those nightmares Nile is forced to witness are torture but to Andy they would be a gift. It has been so long since they had touched, so long since they kissed, so long since she had seen Quynh’s face. She wondered to what degree time has worn away the memories. Was the voice she imagined accurate? Were her eyes as bright as she remembered? Was what they had real or the imagining of a mourning heart?

There were questions upon questions but never any answers. Never any clues. Quynh was out there somewhere, but it didn’t even matter because for Andy, she was gone. It was like Quynh was dead, but it was so much worse because Andy didn’t get the comfort of knowing that she was no longer suffering.

Quynh was suffering, at this very moment. Every breath Andy took, Quynh failed to take. Every one of Andy's smiles was accompanied by the knowledge of Quynh’s simultaneous hopeless screams. Every moment Andy was happy, she was distinctly aware that Quynh  _ wasn’t _ .

The nightmares would be a comfort.

It wasn’t that she didn’t have nightmares of Quynh, she did more nights than she didn’t, but they were fake. Her nightmares were dreadful imaginings, a false comfort at best. But Nile’s nightmares were real, and Andy longed for them with a strength she couldn’t express.

The nightmares would be a reminder that Quynh existed somewhere out there. Andy longed to see her again, if only in a horrific nightmare. It would be something, some connection to her, something real.

But she didn’t get that, instead, Nile did. Those same dreams that lead her to Quynh in the first place now kept them apart.

For Nile, they were nightmares, but for Andy they would be dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because The Old Guard gave me a lot of feelings, particularly about Quynh, but I lack the time to write more than a ficlet at the moment. I will probably write more for this fandom at some point, maybe even something happier.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
